


Nabulungi

by Bisexualtheatredisaster (Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian)



Category: The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: Angst, F/M, I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Minor Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 09:23:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21425905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sogoodyoullthinkits_italian/pseuds/Bisexualtheatredisaster
Summary: Just a quick story on Nabulungi because she is baby.
Relationships: Arnold Cunningham/Nabulungi Hatimbi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Nabulungi

Nabulungi was a smart girl.

Her mama always said so. While the other kids in the village when Naba was growing up got in situations that got them dangerously injured or killed, Naba helped her mama and Gotswana around the crowded hospital in the village.

She saw some scary stuff in that hospital. Malaria, measles, anemia, acute respiratory infections and pneumonia, gastrointestinal diseases, sleeping sickness, venereal diseases, schistosomiasis, guinea worm, tuberculosis, chickenpox, and typhoid were all problems that took people in the village, along with AIDs. Death scared her. In the first few days in helping her mom, she would break down and cry at the sight of some of the people. Her mama would take her to the storage room, hug her tightly and whisper "Shh yangu Naba, najua unaogopa lakini tuko hapa kusaidia watu hawa" Her Mama said "They'll be ok"

They were here to help.

"Thanks, Mama" She would say.

When she heard about the violence in the village, she was scared. Who wasn't? She would ask her Mama if everything would be ok, and her Mama told her the truth, no-one was sure if everything would be ok, but if Naba wished hard enough, she could go to a place with waterfalls, unicorns, a place without suffering, a place without dying, there was only laughter and peace.

Naba was sure her Mama made it up, but she felt better because maybe, this place is real, and maybe she could keep hope. Naba always counted on her Mama in times of need. Her Mama told her to shut her eyes tight and pretend she was in the paradise place she told Naba about when she was forced to hide under her bed when the General tormented the village. Pretend the screaming was seagulls and the gunshots were just loud branches. Her Mama always knew what to do.

Which is why she didn't know what to do when her Mama died.

Naba didn't remember what she died from, but she did know her Mama died soon after she fell sick. Naba stayed as close as they would allow her to Mama. Gostwana told Naba's father, Mafala, that there wasn't much they could do.

Mafala and Mama told Naba that night.

Naba's Mama died a week later.

Naba hoped Mama was happy, where-ever she is. It took weeks for Naba to even accept the fact her Mama was dead.

She lost most hope until two certain white boys came to her village.

\------------------------------

Christians came to the village often. When they came, they got quite a few people. 85% of people in the village were Christian at the time. Others were either Muslim or not religious.

Mormons had come for their 2-year mission, 6 settling in the hut about a mile out of the village. They assumed that the 6 men were Christians, just like all the others. They had failed to convert any Ugandan villagers to their church, and they kinda gave up after a while. General Butt-Effing-Naked continued to torment the village (The white boys learned the hard way that if you bring stuff to this village, you may not get it back.) and kill innocent people just trying to get by in life.

Naba wasn't allowed to go to the market often. Not many women were. The fear of getting shot was enough to keep the women and children inside when the general was present. The villager's lives sucked. With illnesses, no clean water,a warlord tormenting the village,moments where they could go buy food and arrive home alive was a mericle.To make their lives seem the slightest better,they made up a saying. "Hasa Diga Eebowai", not the best saying when you h ear what it means, but it helps.

Naba said it. Everyone did. What else could she do? Sit and wait for everyone's aids to magically go away? Were they supposed to get some other random animals like frogs to get rid of the disease? She just did what she could. And sometimes all she could do was to curse God's name.

Elder Price and Elder Cunningham arrived about 6 months after the first missionaries. Naba was sitting near the coffee stand/shop, playing with the few kids in the village. The AIDS rate rose to 80%, leaving her and a few children who didn't get breastfed the only ones without the disease. Although some had AIDs from villagers having sex with them as a baby because that was going to magically get rid of their AIDs, there were a few lucky ones. She grasped one of the flowers lying on the dirt beside her and tied the steam to the flower crown she was currently attempting to help the kids make.

Two young men arrived on the bus that came twice a day. It was obvious they were missionaries, with their white shirts that if you look long enough, blended into their pale skin. Naba ended up calling them pale white boys, although in the Uganda heat, that might last about 3 weeks.

The brunette seemed shaken up, which was a normal reaction to people new to this village. America didn't seem like a place where a crazy warlord would take over a small village and torment them for years. The shorter one seemed less surprised, he had some type of video thing in his hand and he was grinning ear to ear, he was shouting loud enough that you could probably hear him from the other side of the world.

Mafala started talking to the boys as Naba watched from afar, and just by watching their faces, she could pinpoint the exact second Mafala explained what "Hasa Diga Eebowai" meant. The taller male was frightened. It was very obvious. The shorter, less frightened. After that, Naba turned her attention to the kids. A few minutes passed and her father walked up to her. 

"Nabulungi, would you show these young men to the hut outside of the village with the other white boys?"

"Yes Baba" Naba stood up and started to lead the boys to the hut with the other missionaries.

\----------------------

"This is where my father asked me to bring you. The others like you should be inside" She said as they arrived at the hut. 

"Thank you so much..... Jon Bon Jovi." The fat one replied a little too loudly 

"Nabulungi" Naba corrected

"Nab..... Bon Jovi" He said, closer but not close at the same time 

The taller male cut in "I'm sorry, we appreciate your help Nabulungi." Naba smiled "Look, uh maybe sometime Elder Cunningham and I could talk to you about things" He continued "Maybe tell you a little about the Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-Day Saints"

Elder Cunningham laughed. Loud. 

"Uh I have to get back to the village. But I am always there, if you want to talk to me" She turned back to go to the village, but then remembered something that might serve important. "One price of advice, No matter how hot you get at night, keep your windows closed. It's the only way to stay protected from the scorpions..... And the mosquitos, and lions, and murderers, robbers, AIDS, snakes and Safari ants. The Safari Ants can actually plant eggs under your skin and eat you from the inside out. So keep your windows closed. That's all."

Naba turned and walked away back to the village

\-------------------------------

That wasn't the last of the boys. 

The next day in the village, Naba had come back from the market, carrying a huge, old typewriter. When her father finally saw her, relief washed over his face. 

"Nabulungi! Where have you been?!" He said in a stern voice

"Baba! Look what I got at the market!" She replied happily

"What have I told you about wandering off? The market is not safe right now and you know that!" He scolded

"But Baba!" Naba grumbled "I finally found one! A texting device! You know I've been looking for one! Now I can text all my friends!" 

"Listen to me! Do not got to the market again! The General is mutilating girls in the next village over. I don't want anything to happen to you. You are all I have left." 

"Sorry Baba...."

"Naba, we need to lay low if we want to stay alive."

Naba nodded and went home, set the texting device down and walked back to the "main area" of the village. When she got close enough she saw the tall Elder- Price, she recalled, making earlier a speech or he's preaching just like everyone other white boy who comes to Uganda. 

"Ladies and Gentlemen. We would like to tell you all about a VERY special book. This book tells you how to find paradise, through CHRIST."

The villagers groaned. 

Naba spoke up "They've heard of the Bible, we all have"

Elder Cunningham's eyes light up at the sound of her voice "HEY NETFLIX" He grinned

"People come and tell us about Jesus and him dying for our sins about once every year!" Naba continued "It's worked with other villages in Uganda, but not here. The Bible doesn't work"

"Of course it didn't work. Those were CHRISTIANS. We're MORMONS." Elder Price explained

"What's the difference?" Naba asked

"All those Christians were Middle East dudes. But God's favorite prophet was all amarican." Elder Price started "Our story starts in Biblical Times, or 1823. A young man named Joseph Smith living in the Holy Land of Rochester, New York" 

"The Mormon prophet Joesph Smith?!" Elder Cunningham exclaimed

"That's right Elder Cunningham! That young man spoke to god!"

"He spoke to god?!"

"Yes! And God told Joe that there was a part three to the Bible! And that Joe had to dig up part three which is buried by a tree on the hill in your backyard!"

"Wow!" Elder Cunningham exclaimed "God says "Go to your backyard and start digging"? That makes perfect sense!"

"And so Joe went off to dig up part three from his backyard, and deep in the ground Joe found plates of gold!" Elder Price explained "Then an angel named Moroni appeared! He explained to Joseph that his people lived in New York long ago! And the plates held the history of his race. Moroni explained to read the history within but, only Joseph could see the plates." 

Naba was curious now. "So what did he do?" She asked

"Well Joesph took those plates and wrote down what they said. He took what he wrote and turned it in a book and rushed into town and cried that God spoke to him and told him to write the book and publish it and tell people about part three!"

"The Book of Mormon is like Return of the Jedi?! I'm sure interested!" Cunningham cut in

"Many people didn't believe Joesph. They thought he made up this book. Joe shot back and said that he talks to God all the time and he wanted them to head West to the promise land. A paradise!"

Paradise? Like Mama said?

"The Mormons kept searching as they made their way west. Everytime they thought they found a place, they got kicked out. People wanted to see the Golden Plates, but Joseph never showed him!" Elder Price continued "Now, this part of our story, it gets a little sad. On their to the promise land, Mormons made some people mad. Joseph got shot by an angry mob and died. He died for what he believed in. But his followers kept heading west. And Brigham Young left him to Paradise. A sparkling land in Utah named SALT LAKE CITY. There, the Mormons reproduced, they had lots of Mormon children generations on generations until finally they had me. And I will lead you to where those early settlers got lead long ago!"

"If you order now, we'll also throw in a set of steak knives!" Elder Cunningham chimed in

"Er... Now who wants a book?" Elder Price asked

"What the fuck is a steak knife?" One of the villagers said in confusion. 

Elder Price laughed nervously and pulled Elder Cunningham to the side. Naba walked over to where the two boys were standing, hoping to find out more about this Sal Tlay Ka Siti place they were talking about. 

"Why did you say that?" Elder Price asked

"I was just doing my part!" Elder Cunningham replied

Elder Price noticed Naba and smiled "I'll talk to you I'm just a minute!" He said cheerfully, he pulled Elder Cunningham farther form Naba. She couldn't hear the rest of their conversation other than Elder Price's very loud "YOU WHAT?" And his profuse apology to the villagers. 

Naba was about to walk up to the Elders when the General arrived in the village. 

"JUMAMOSI!!!!!" The General's slightly rapsy voice yelled

The villagers screamed and scattered. 

"What is this?! Some type of party?! Who didn't invite me?" 

The villagers stayed quiet. 

"My name is General Butt Fucking Naked! Because when I kill... And I drink blood for power..... I do it butt fucking naked! This village belongs to ME!"

One of the villagers spoke up "We don't belong to anyone! You only lead a gang of THUGS who mutilate woman for no reason!" 

"For no reason?! The CLITORIS is an ABOMINATION! Its wicked pleasure for women has brought a wrath upon Uganda and must be cast out!" 

Naba would have been lying if she said she wasn't scared. 

"My wife's body is NONE of your business" 

The General walked over to the man and pointed his gun at the villager's head. "By the end this week ALL females in this very village will be circumcised or I will get butt fucking naked and do this!" The General shot the man, causing the man's blood and brain matter to blow all over Elder Price, who look horrified. Mafala grabbed Naba's hand and pulled her out. 

\-------------------------

Mafala rushed Naba inside as soon as possible. 

"I think he's gone, but Nabulungi, you have to stay inside! Keep the light off and windows closed!" Mafala told Naba

"Baba! I don't want to spend another night under my bed!" 

"It's the world we live in! We don't have a choice!"

"Baba! What about the white boys?! They said they had a solution to our problems!" 

"I have to go check on the others"

"Baba! Listen! Those Mormon Boys! They talked about people who were miserable like us, but they all found somewhere to go! Somewhere wonderful!" Naba picked up her texting device "I'll text them now and tell him we are interested!"

"Naba just put that stupid device down and stay here. Do not let open the door for anyone!"

Mafala slammed the door, the screaming of villagers reminded her of what her Mama said. Screaming is loud seagulls and gunshots are loud branches. Those boys could help. The place her Mama talked about was real. Sal Tlay Ka Siti. Soon, life won't be so shitty. 

She's going to fly.

**Author's Note:**

> I did way too much research for a oneshot. Kids usually have a 1% chance of getting AIDS if their mom has it while pregnant. But is mostly transmitted though breast milk. Also in 2002, there was about 85% of people in Uganda who were Christian. 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
